Naruto, Early Ninja Days
by Demon Shadow 71
Summary: The adventure of three ninjas from the different villages on the same team Oni:Mist, Jisatsu:Waterfall, Hanako:Grass . Chapter 1-10


CH. 1

Our story begins with Oni and Jisatsu attending another day at the ninja academy…

Teacher: Okay students settle down

*All students talking, sitting on desks*

Teacher: Okay we'll do this the hard way. ~ Pulls out a air horn and uses it~

*All students stop talking and covering there ears*

Teacher: Now to repeat what I said settle down, I have an announcement we have a new student joining us today, ~ motions towards the door~ come on in Hanako.

Jisatsu: Great a new student…

Oni: Jisatsu you're awake…

Jisatsu: ~Snoring~

Oni: ~ummm~ Lazy ass…

*A 5'1", neck length blonde haired girl, walks into the class room*

Hanako: My name is Hanako Kusaki, I am 11 years old and I'm happy to be here.

Oni: Jisatsu… Jisatsu wake up

*Jisatsu swats Oni's hand away*

Teacher: Hanako take a seat between the boy with the scar on his face and the sleeping one in the front row.

Hanako: Yes sensei ~goes to sit down between Oni and Jisatsu and bumps Jisatsu~

Oni: It's not a scar, it's a birthmark.

Jisatsu: ~ Wakes up yelling~ Can you watch where your go… ing… ~looking at Hanako~ Hello there.

Hanako: Hello

Jisatsu: I'm Jisatsu Chidoroboo, but you can call me your boyfriend…

Hanako: ~giggles~ I'm Hanako Kusaki…

Oni: Sorry to break up your love fest Jisatsu, but you are going to get you and Hanako in trouble…

Teacher: Oni… is there something you want to share with the class.

Oni: No sensei ~shot a look at Jisatsu that says I'll get you after class~

Teacher: Good, today we will be having pop quiz on jutsu's, Henge and Bunshin

Class: Oh man!

Oni: Yes… oops

Jisatsu: Suck up

Oni: ~whispering to Jisatsu~ Remember when we have a pop quiz that all for that day.

Jisatsu: Oh right.

Teacher: Jisatsu how about you go first ~turns around to walk to his desk~ for being lazy you get up here first.

Jisatsu: I never left my desk ~Points to Jisatsu still sitting at his desk~

Teacher: 5 points off

Jisatsu: What for

Teacher: Because I told you to come up here

Jisatsu: But I am up there more or less…

Teacher: Still 5 points off

Jisatsu: ~Slams head on desk goes back to sleep~

Oni: Well that's my cousin for you.

Hanako: He's your cousin ~ points to Jisatsu~

Oni: Yes, I'm Oni Chidoroboo…

Teacher: Since you like to be the center of attention, Oni your next.

Oni: Okay ~take his place at the front of the class~ So what do you want me to do

Teacher: Surprise me…~sits back in his chair~

Gai: This should be good…

*Pause… Let me inform you that this is the same time and class that all the Jounins are younger, Gai, Anko, and Kakashi, just to name few… Now back to the story*

Oni: Okay…Change of the Guard ~creates a clone of himself and changes himself into the teacher~

Teacher: Well… 5 points added

Jisatsu: ~wakes up and scares Hanako~ Why does he get 5 points added!

Teacher: Because he got 2 points for execution, 2 points for originality, and one point for changing into one of the good looking men of the village.

Jisatsu: Oh brother…

Oni: ~canceling out technique~ If I'm done I'm going to sit down.

Teacher: Okay… Hanako, how about you give it a try.

Hanako: ~pointing to herself~ Me?

Teacher: Yes you; even you can henge into… ummm… Anko, henge into an older version of Anko… She's the one in the back with the brown coat on.

Hanako: Okay here I go ~poof, smoke~ How's this ~appears as Anko in her Jounin form~

Anko: If that's what I will look like older sign me up.

Jisatsu: Yeah if she's going to look like that, sign me up too.

Hanako: ~cancel tech~ Can I sit down now

Teacher: Yes you can

*Hanako goes back to her seat*

Oni: That was pretty good…

Hanako: Thank you.

*After all the others took there pop quiz the teacher…*

Teacher: Okay, that will be all for the day, but before you go I have a surprise for you tomorrow…

Oni: What will it be sensei?

Teacher: All I can tell you is that there will be no class tomorrow.

Class: Yay!

Teacher: You may go…

*As everybody walks out Hanako catches up with Oni and Jisatsu*

Hanako: Oni, Jisatsu…

Both: Yes

Hanako: I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys for awhile.

Oni: Sure, we were going to get us something to eat.

Jisatsu: Want to come.

Hanako: Yes.

Oni: Jisatsu you're paying for hers.

Hanako: I can pay for myself.

Jisatsu: ~ in head~ Damn

Ch.2

*After Class Oni, Jisatsu, and Hanako go to the Ichiraku Noodle Shop for a well deserved meal*

Jisatsu: ~to the cook~ Hey old man can I get a ramen supreme.

Cook: ~back to the door~ I know who that is… Afternoon Jisatsu.

Oni: I'm here too

Cook: ~turns around~ So two Ramen Supremes… Who's your friend?

Jisatsu: This is Hanako; she's new to the academy

Cook: Oh… Welcome to the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, what can I get you?

Hanako: Thank you ~looks at menu~ umm I'll have a chicken ramen.

Cook: So two supreme and one chicken okay coming right up…~turns around to get food ready~

Oni: So Hanako tell us about yourself…

Hanako: Well I come from Grass Country, but my mom thought it wouldn't be good to stay there after something happened…

*Turns to Oni and Jisatsu*

Hanako: What… are you surprised that I'm from Grass Country?

Oni: No were not…

Hanako: Then what is it?

Oni: You're not the only one person not from this country. I'm from the Land of Waves.

Hanako: You're from the Village Hidden in the Mist

Oni: Originally… I'm from Mist

Cook: Here's your ramen, Supreme for Oni and Jisatsu and Chicken for the young lady…

Kids: Thank you, sir

Cook: No problem…

Jisatsu: So what else should we know about you?

Hanako: Well I don't like books.

Oni: ~eating~ Well who does?

Hanako: ~surprised~ I thought you are the best in the class.

Jisatsu: ~eating~ He is; I could be too but I'm just lazy.

Hanako: But he said…

Oni: I know what I said. I may be the best in the class but even the best can hate something like books, I know I do.

Hanako: ~confused~ Oo my head hurts ~finishes her ramen~

Oni: I'm sorry Hanako… well I'm done

Jisatsu: ~slurping down broth~ I'm done ~BURP~ excuse me

Hanako: I'm finished also… ~talking to cook~ How much…

Cook: 190 yen for the Chicken ramen and 250 yen for the supreme.

Hanako: ~sad~ All I have is 90 yen…

Oni, Jisatsu: 300 yen… 250 for mine and 50 to cover the rest of hers

Hanako: That was creepy…

Jisatsu: Hanako let's walk you home.

Hanako: Okay

Oni: Thank for the ramen.

Cook: no prob…will you be back tomorrow… same time?

Hanako: We'll be back but not at the same time.

Cook: Okay have a good evening…

*Hanako, Jisatsu, and Oni wave at the cook as they leave*

Ch.3

*After leaving the Ichiraku Noodle Shop Jisatsu and Oni walk Hanako home*

Hanako: I have a question.

Jisatsu: ~picking his teeth~ Shot

Hanako: How were ya'll able to pay for your food and the rest of mine.

Oni: We work over the weekend

Hanako: ~surprised~ Ya'll work

Oni: Yes we do…

Hanako: What do you do and how much you get?

Jisatsu: We do odd jobs and we get paid 200 yen for each… 100 for each of us.

Oni: I think she got that…

Hanako: Can I join you…

Oni: Sure… We work Saturday morning at nine.

Hanako: ~Stops in front of house~ Here's my house thanks for walking me home.

Oni: You're welcome. Do you know your way back to the academy?

Hanako: Yes

Jisatsu: Okay…we'll meet you outside the academy.

Hanako: Okay…Night ~Walks inside~

Oni and Jisatsu: Night…race you… I'll win…

*Oni and Jisatsu disappear with a cloud of smoke back to their flat*

Ch.4

*Morning…Oni is waiting outside the academy when Hanako walks up*

Hanako: Morning Oni…

Oni: Morning Hanako…

Hanako: Where Jisatsu?

Oni: What do you mean ~looks around~ dang it now where did he go…

Jisatsu: ~hanging off the building~ I'm up here… Hello Hanako

Hanako: Morning… Let's go in.

Jisatsu: ~jumps down~ Okay

*The three of them walk in and take there seat and starts talking*

Teacher: Settle down class…

*class still talking*

Teacher: Okay we'll do this the hard way ~Pulls the air horn out of his deck draw and use it.

*class holds ears*

Teacher: Thank you… Now today we are going no a… field trip to the Kage tower… so everyone line up in the hall.

*The class goes and stands in the hall in a line waiting for the teacher.*

Oni: ~to Hanako~ Well you get to see where our kage stays.

*Teacher locks room and leads the class to the Kage house*

Teacher: We're here… This is the Kage Tower…and this is Miss Yakushi she will be showing us around the tower.

Yakushi: Hello… I'm Yakushi and don't call me Miss…

Teacher: Sorry

Yakushi: Like your teacher said I will be showing you around the Kage Tower…

*Yakushi shows the class around the tower… Til they met up with the with the Hokage*

Yakushi: This is the Third Hokage

Hokage: So this is one of the academy classes…

Yakushi: Yes sir…

Hokage: So what class is this?

Yakushi: Class B…

Hokage: Thank you Yakushi…~to the class~ Sorry kids but I have a lot of stuff to do today, so I'll see all of you later.

Class: Okay…

Hokage: Yakushi come with me

Yakushi: Yes sir

Teacher: Okay kids our field trip is over, so class dismissed.

Oni: ~to Jisatsu and Hanako~ Race you to the noodle shop…

Hanako and Jisatsu: You're on…

*Oni, Jisatsu, and Hanako dash out of the Kage Tower*

Ch.5

*3 ½ months pass and the class has had a lot of tests and quizzes*

Teacher: Okay class today is the last day that we will be together…

Obito: What are you quitting...?

Teacher: No today you graduate.

Class: Yay!

Teacher: Now I'm going to pass out your head bands…

Oni: It's about time; this class was starting to get boring…

Hanako: Boring for you I can understand that for you, but for him ~points to Jisatsu~ he sleeps all day…

Jisatsu: *with head down* I'm not sleep right now Hanako… ~Brings head up~ I actually went to sleep at a reasonable time last night.

Oni: What… 2 in the morning…?

Jisatsu: No… 12, I got done labeling those bottles I told you I had at 11:30 then I went to sleep…

Teacher: Oni, Jisatsu, and Hanako…

All Three: Yes sir…

Teacher: I need you to stay after class…

All Three: Yes sir…

Ch.6

*Hanako, Jisatsu, and Oni in the class room after every one is gone*

Hanako: I wonder why we were told to stay after class.

Oni: ~with a smug attitude~ Who knows… We're probably getting in trouble for disrupting class for the last time.

Jisatsu: No… the teacher would have told us during class.

Hanako: You're right…

*Yakushi walks in with the teacher*

Yakushi: Hanako, Jisatsu and Oni I don't know if you remember me or not but I'm Yakushi, and I will be your sensei from now on…

Jisatsu: Sensei Yakushi…

Yakushi: Yes, Jisatsu…

Jisatsu: Can I call you "Sexy Sensei"…

Yakushi: No you may not…

Jisatsu: Okay sexy sensei…

Yakushi: *thinking* I'm going to have to hurt this kid already…

CH.7

*After leaving the academy Yakushi takes her new students to a field*

Yakushi: This is where you will be tested on your skills as a ninja…

Oni: Hold on…you just had us walk all the way from the academy to have us fight… Who you… there is no one around but us.

Yakushi: Yes mister smart mouth you have to fight me or more so get these bells…~holds up two bells~

Hanako: There are only two bells for three people…

Yakushi: Can I finish… the two that get a bell I will personally buy them dinner…

Jisatsu: And the person that doesn't…

Yakushi: Goes hungry… Oh one more thing you only have tow and a half hours before dark ~ties bells to her belt loop~ you may begin ~disappears~

Hanako: Where'd she go?

Oni: Jisatsu should we?

Jisatsu: Yes we should…

~Oni and Jisatsu stand back to back~

Oni, Jisatsu: USOME ~Oni's eyes turn crimson red, and Jisatsu's eyes turn bright green~

Oni: There ~points over to a tree~ Change of the Guard ~white smoke appears, Oni and Jisatsu fly out toward the tree that Yakushi is standing under~ Hey sensei heads up…

Yakushi: Coming head on… big mistake ~punches Oni but it turns out to be a clone~ What… A shadow clone so the other one has to be one ~ punches Jisatsu, he flies hits the ground and slides and turns into Oni~ If that's Oni then where's Jisatsu?

Jisatsu: I'm right here sexy sensei ~ coming out of the tree to grab the bells~

Yakushi: No you don't ~grabs Jisatsu and throws him through the air and lands on Oni~

Hanako: Vine Strangle Jutsu… ~Ensnare Yakushi with vines that incased her whole body ~ Thanks Oni and for distracting her.

Oni: ~getting up~ Your welcome ~ walks over to where Yakushi is trapped at~ Good work Hanako ~look at Yakushi~ Hanako we need to move ~ pushes Hanako out of the way~

*Explosion*

Hanako: Did she just blow herself up?

Oni: No it was a Substution with a paper explosive on it… Jisatsu wake up and get over here.

Jisatsu: ~getting up~ ouch I'm coming ~runs over to Oni and Hanako, gets to the tree, Yakushi grabs and throws him against the tree and ties him to the tree upside down~ Hey, what going on why am I tied to this tree?

Yakushi: For calling me sexy sensei… Nice little trick Hanako you must be trapper of the group, Jisatsu is the knuckle head of the group and Oni… what where did Oni go?

*bells jingle*

Oni: We win sensei ~ cuts Jisatsu off the tree and breaks apart the sting of the bells connected to and throws one to Jisatsu and the other to Hanako.

Yakushi: You go and forfeit a free meal…

Oni: My teammates always come before me in a fight…

Yakushi: ~with a smirk on her face~ well then… you all pass…

Students: Uh…?

Yakushi: I was testing you on your ninja skills, I was also testing you on whether or not you would put yourself or your teammates first and you made the right Oni… come on I'm hungry.

Hanako: Are ya'll as confused as me?

Oni: Not really

Hanako: Jisatsu?

Jisatsu: I was till she said food…

*Hanako and Oni sigh and grown as they walk off after their sensei*

Ch. 8

*After Yakushi takes a tired and hungry Jisatsu, Oni, and Hanako out to eat she tell them to go home and sleep so they can get get up early so that they can start their training at a desant time and they do.*

*Morning*

Hanako: Sensei's late...

Oni: yeah and she wanted us out here this early...

Jisatsu: ~Snoring~

Oni: Now he was the right idea...

Hanako: Yes he does...

~Yakushi walks up with a Blue skined woman ~

Yakushi: Morning students did you sleep well...?

Hanako: I did...

Oni: Me too

Yakushi: Where's Jisatsu...?

Oni: ~Points up in a tree~ Up there. Jisatsu wake up.

Jisatsu: ~still asleep~ Let me sleep wake me when sensei gets here...

Yakushi: Jisatsu I am here...

Jisatsu: Sexy sensei ~Rolls over and fall ten feet out of the tree and hits the ground hard~ Oww ~Looks up from the ground~ Morning Sensei...

Yakushi: Jisatsu, everybody this is Umi ~points to the blue skined, white haired female~

Umi: Hello, I am Umi Hoshigaki, and I am a Jounin from The Village Hidden in the Mist

Yakushi: This is Hanako, Jisatsu, and Oni

Oni: So sensei are we going to just stand here all day and talk or are we going to do something today...

Yakushi: Yes we have a mission

Jisatsu: What already...?

Yakushi: The Hokage was just sending me but he remembered about my students. He was going to give it to another person, but I told him my students could handle it.

Oni: You got that right.

Hanako: So where going to the Land of Waves.

Yakushi: Yes, now lets go.

Ch.9

*After a two day trip to the Land of Waves Yakushi, Hanako, Jisatsu, Oni, and Umi get to the Village Hidden in the Mist and are met by 2 of Umi's students.*

Students: Umi Sensei...

Umi:Hey guy, everyone meet my students Zabuza, Raven and... Where's Ryn?

Raven: We don't know sensei we were waiting for you to help find him.

Oni: Me and Jisatsu will find him we just need a picture...

Umi: Oh here's one...

Oni: ~looks at the picture~ Okay he shouldn't be hard to find... Jisatsu

Jisatsu: Right

Oni/Jisatsu: USOME!!!

Raven: You see him yet?

Jisatsu: Nope, not yet

Oni: I see him, he four Kilometers that way ~points to the east~ but he's with somebody.

Umi: Can you see who it is?

Oni: No their back is turned to where I can't see their face.

Umi: Okay lets go...

*After alot of running for both squads catch up to an unconsience Ryn*

Raven: *Trying to wake Ryn* Ryn wake up, wake up...

Umi: Let me try Raven...

Raven: Of course sensei...

Umi: Water Style Shark Boom Justsu...

*Boom*

Ryn: Huh, what, oh hey sensei

Umi: Hello Ryn...

Ryn: Umm sensei...

Umi: What is it Ryn?

Ryn: Why am I wet?

Ch.10

*After finding Ryn, Umi informs both squads that somebody has been killing off ninja of the village at night*

Yakushi: So you asked us to help you on a stake out mission?

Umi: Yes the Mizukage think if we have some help from other villages we might catch who ever is doing it.

Yakushi: Me and my squad will help...

Oni: Like we have a chose...

Yakushi: I almost forgot to introduce me and my squad; I am Yakushi, this is Hanako, Jisatsu, and Oni.

Raven: Nice to meet you you all.

Zabuza/Ryn: Like wise.

Hanako: *Talking to Oni* I bet they were thrown together as a team unlike us.

Oni: Maybe...

Yakushi: So what we start tonight?

Umi: Yes...


End file.
